City of Angels
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: On an empty street of LA, five angels hover side by side. In a place of peace, where nothing can touch them. But they've touched everything around them. "Hold my hand and we're halfway there...sleep, and when you dream, dream of me..." For xPlasticJaganx! Pairings are Jagan, Kett, Carphanie. Bit of violence...threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Soo, this is a little threeshot I'm doing for xPlasticJaganx's birthday :) it's based off West Side Story, one of my favourite musicals. That and Chicago, which I'll also write something for sometime...but that's another story, literally XD so...just a prologue to kind of set the scene. The main pairing is Jagan, there just isn't any here. This story's ending is gonna be interesting, I guess. I really hope you all like it! Especially you Yuli! I love you! 3**

"Come out with us!" Lucy pleaded. "Come on, you'll love it. It's our favourite club, we always have a blast there."

Kendall sighed, packing away the rest of his clothes into the dresser of his new bedroom. His apartment was small, but he liked it that way. Beggars couldn't be choosers, after all; the runaway son of two drunk and fucked up parents was hardly going to live in a fancy penthouse with three bathrooms and a fridge the size of a walk-in closet. "I just got here though," he sighed. "Literally. Can I not just relax?"

Lucy looked horrified. "No! If you wanted to relax you wouldn't have moved here! This is LA, you're here to party and have fun!"

"But not too much fun," blonde Jennifer added with a smirk, sitting on Kendall's bed. "There's only one thing a sexy California boy wants with some small town kid from Shakopee Minnesoata."

"Shut up," Kendall snapped. "I'm not a kid."

"Seventeen equals kid here, dearie," Lucy teased.

"I don't care! In Minnesota I'm legal." He couldn't help smirking. "Alright, you win, Lucy. I'll go to the damn Cave with you."

"It's Cavern!" Lucy corrected, looking horrified. "Get your facts straight!"

"Just pick something for me to wear, bitch," Kendall joked. "Like Jen said, I'm a small town kid. Never gone clubbing before."

Kendall had met Jennifer and Lucy at the drugstore down the street run by some guy named Gustavo Rocque. They immediately asked him where he was from, who he was, when he'd got there, etc. He hadn't been too worried about letting them come back to his apartment with him. It wasn't even that he was an overly trusting person. He just figured he didn't have much else to lose. Plus, there was something about that Georgia girl with the weird hair and the other bitchy blonde that he liked. They got along well.

That evening, Kendall was being dragged into the cave thing, his arm in Lucy's tight manicured grip. He had to admit, she did make him look hot. Though he hadn't worn these black jeans in a while; he'd forgotten how tight they were. Though everyone here seemed to have the same style; the tighter, the better.

"Come over here," Lucy said, pulling Kendall by the arm over to where blonde Jennifer was standing and chatting with a group of people who looked about their age. "Hey guys, meet Kendall!" She shoved him forward into the group, grinning. Kendall gave an awkward smile as they all stared at him. "Hi?"

"He's cute," a girl with curly hair commented to her equally glamorous brunette friend. "But a little pale."

"I'm sure we could fix that," the other girl grinned.

"Jennifer Brown and Jennifer Small," blonde Jennifer said to him, pointing to the two girls. "Don't take them seriously, I never do."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, who else?" Lucy looked over at a tall dark-haired boy standing with a small blonde girl, who smiled sweetly at him. "Dak and Jo. Dak's from Wisconsin and Jo's from North Carolina."

"And the Jennifers are all from New Jersey," Jo added, smiling and waving athim.

"Are all you people from out of state?" Kendall asked, looking at them all in slight bewilderment.

"Duh!" Dak rolled his eyes. "What do you expect?"

"Kendall." Lucy wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "On this street, you've got two gangs. The LA guys, and us. They don't like us. They think we should stay in our little towns with a population of less than 300. That's just how it is."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Kendall deadpanned, sighing.

"Is it?" Lucy sighed. "You'll see, trust me."

"Well whatever their problem is with you, I'm sure it—"

A sudden hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he turned around. In front of him stood a tall brunette man, with a large bright smile, that was sort of a smirk more than anything. He winked at him. "Hey blondie. I've seen you around outside. You new to the town?"

"Yeah, I am," Kendall said slowly, not appreciating the way this guy's eyes wandered down his body slowly.

"Thought so. I figured I'd remember someone as sexy as you are."

"Excuse me?" Kendall scoffed, eyebrows raised.

"Piss off, Beau," Dak snapped, as Lucy took hold of Kendall's arm and pulled him back. He's not interested. Go back to your street whores."

"I would've thought I was looking at some right now." But Beau just smirked at Kendall again, before turning arund and walking away, towards a group of laughing teens Kendall could see at the other side of the club.

"That's who they are," blonde Jennifer scowled, pointing over. "And that guy in the middle? That's Carlos Garcia, their leader. They call themselves the Rush."

"The Rush?" Kendall frowned. "Like, adrenaline rush?"

"I have no idea. But anyway, now you see why we don't like them. They're all dipshits, and they have a gang trying to kick us out. We had to fight back."

"So you guys have a gang too?"

"Yeah. We're called the Wild."

Kendall sniggered, but then stopped. "Not like . . . Minnesota Wild?"

"Yeah, that's it! You from Minnesota?" Jo asked. Without waiting for an answer she added, "So is Jett, he's our leader."

"What about me?"

Kendall turned around, eyes widening slightly. Right behind him stood a taller man, grinning down at him. He had dark blonde hair and these amazing blue eyes that just drew him in. Plus he has a hot body. Those biceps were amazing . . .

"I'm Jett," sex-on-legs greeted, holding out his hand, Kendall responding slowly and shaking it. "And you are?"

"I'm Kendall," Kendall managed to get out. "I'm from Minnesota too . . . Lucy said that's where you're from . . ."

"No way! Another Wild fan! Finally!" Jett laughed delightedly and casually slung an arm around Kendall's shoulders. "You like hockey?"

"Yeah, I was a forward on my high school team . . ." Kendall stopped. "Well, until I left school and came here."

"It wasn't your thing?"

"No, my family wasn't my thing. But I don't have to see them anymore so . . ." Kendall shrugged, smiling idly.

"That's cool, I guess." Jett smiled at him again, before turning his attention to the rest of his 'gang'.

Kendall spent the night hanging around with this strange and of people and helping himself to a couple of drinks. Just a couple. Yup.

He gulped down the rest of his third drink and tossed the paper cup aside, before turning and crashing straight into a tall, hard body.

Kendall leaped backwards when he saw who it as. Beau, smirking at him again. What was new at this point? "What's the matter?" the asshole said, smirk widening. "Scared of me?"

Kendall gave an exasperated sigh. "No," he replied flatly.

"Then come dance."

_No_, Kendall wanted to snap at him. However, he'd just said he wasn't scared, and none of Lucy or her friends were near him, so he shrugged and replied, "Ok."

So they danced. But Kendall hated it.

The way Beau moved in on him was seriously starting to make him uncomfortable. It wasn't like slow dancing, the tall brunette wasn't trying to hold him; but he kept moving right in towards him, forcing him to back up a few steps. He didn't want Beau's swinging hips to make contact with him, ever. His eyes moved to where Lucy and some random guy were dancing together, Lucy in her tight little black and red dress. Their bodies kept brushing together and they both liked it. Kendall couldn't help envying them just a little; at least they were happy.

"Hey, baby! Pay attention!"

Kendall's eyes darted back to Beau, who was closing in again, even closer than before. Kendall quickly stepped back and collided with a woman in a miniscule skirt and a baggy dress shirt that obviously wasn't hers. "Sorry," he muttered, though it went unheard over the throbbing music. "Look, Beau, I'm kind of tired—"

"So sit down and rest."

Beau was backing him farther into the space below and slightly behind the stage. Kendall tripped over a cable, heart pounding. He did not want to keep walking backwards like this. "Um, I think I just want something to drink. Do you want something?" It was strange how his voice sounded so calm, because he was suddenly really worried.

They were in an isolated spot here, where the music was the loudest. No one could see them, and it was pretty much a given that no one could hear them either. It was smoky and humid and small, and it felt like a trap.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little thirsty," Beau replied, but he was blocking the way out, his blue eyes gleaming menacingly. He rested against the stage, level with Kendall's shoulder. "Not like that, though. You know, they've all been saying in my gang how they think you're easy. That you're just another little cock slut who just struts around acting like you're a challenge, like the rest of them invaders."

Despite the fact that Beau was obviously taking this in a different direction, Kendall swallowed and said, "They say that?"

"Uh huh. All of them. All wondering who'll get in your pants first. Too bad they ain't gonna, right?" Licking his lips, he stepped a little closer. "So, are you gonna make this easy, or what?"

Kendall stared at him with wide eyes. _God, I really hate you. _But he wondered if what he had said was true. Were they calling him a slut? Why did he even care? Maybe it was just because he hadn't even spoken to these people, or even seen them properly. And yet here they were, saying these things. Maybe Lucy was right after all. Then he realised that Beau was reaching for him with restless hands. For a second Kendall was overcome with panic. But he quickly pushed it away. _Ok, keep calm. Just let him get behind you._

A part of his mind was telling him to scream for help, but he knew it would go unheard, so what was the point?

"Come on, then," Kendall said softly, barely aware that he sounded seductive. "I don't mind. I should just get my collar out of the way." His voice lowered a little, "I bet they haven't been saying I've got this kink for my neck getting marked."

Kendall stepped towards Beau, but a little to the side, hands on the top buttons of his shirt, Beau watching his movements greedily. He popped a button open, tugging the top of the shirt apart. "Ok, and just let me—" Kendall dropped his hands and slammed his foot into Beau's shin. The taller blonde let out a grunt of pain, lunging for Kendall with angry eyes. But Kendall kicked up the cable by his feet and tripped him up. Then he ran past him, not waiting to see if he regained his balance or not. He dashed out into the crowded space of the club, colliding with more than a few people as he made his way over to Lucy and the others.

"I'm going home. I've had enough for tonight," he quickly said to her, leaving before she could ask any questions. He hurried out the front door into the cool night air. He started walking down the sidewalk, hugging his arms and rubbing them to try and warm them up. He sniffed mournfully, mind going back to what Beau had said. Jesus, this town sucked. What the hell had he done that made them think he was a slut?

He glanced behind him and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Beau walking out of the door. He sped up his walking pace, turning to face in front of him again. He leaped about a foot in the air when he heard a car horn honing, before a black car pulled up on the sidewalk right in front of him. Kendall slowly walked over, taking a quick glance inside.

"Hey," Jett greeted, grinning. "I was just heading home. You need a ride?"

"Thanks," Kendall grinned, getting in immediately and sitting down in the passenger's seat. He couldn't help glancing in the mirror and smiling to himself as they left Beau behind. "It's not exactly how I pictured my first night here . . ."

"They're all like that," Jett replied, because even though he didn't know what had happened, he understood what Kendall was talking about. "And that's the truth. You're better off sticking with us. Are you in?"

"Huh?" Kendall glanced at him. "You want me to join your gang?"

"Yeah, I do. And I'd say the others do too, they like you. Well . . . we all like you."

Cheeks slightly pink, Kendall quickly said, "I'm not interested in fighting them or whatever it is you guys do."

"No big deal. Jo and the Jennifers are part of our gang but they don't fight either." Jett glanced at him, a trace of a smirk on his lips.

"I'm not weak, if that's what you're thinking," Kendall snapped. "I'm just not interested!"

"I know. That little outburst there proves you're not weak at all." Jett grinned at him. "Weakness isn't really a bad thing. But I always like some attitude on my gang members. Gets you further."

Kendall smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Which one do you live in?" Jett asked, turning the corner and driving down the street.

"Block C," Kendall replied, pointing. "Lucy's building."

"Got it." Jett pulled up in front of Block C's front doors, turning the engine off. "Here you are, blondie."

"Thanks," Kendall grinned, looking over at him. "I'm glad I didn't have to deal with that dipshit walking after me."

"I'm glad too. I don't want you getting hurt." Jett smiled sweetly. "You just got here after all."

"Yeah . . ." Kendall's cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink. "Everything here is kind of new to me . . ."

"I can show you around?"

"That sounds nice." Kendall looked down, biting his lip. "Well, um . . . I'd better go . . ." He opened the car door and got out. Though he honestly wasn't eager to leave just yet.

"I'll walk you up," Jett offered, getting out of the car too and locking it behind him. He gave a friendly smile. "Can't have you getting ambushed in the elevators or some shit like that." He hopped up the steps to the front door, pushing the door open and standing to the side. "After you."

Giggling to himself like an idiotic schoolgirl, Kendall smiled and nodded, walking inside with Jett walking in behind him. They walked into the elevator, Kendall wrinkling his nose on instinct at the bad smell. Jett chuckled fondly. "What's the matter, blondie? They don't have smelly elevators in your Minnesota town?"

"They do, doesn't mean I like them," Kendall giggled, sticking his tongue out at Jett.

"You're cute."

"You too."

And then they were both awkwardly breathing in the bad elevator air until they got off at Kendall's floor. Jett walked down the hall with Kendall silently, casually whistling a song Kendall didn't know until they reached his apartment. "So, um . . ." Kendall bit his lip, looking up at Jett for half a second before looking down again. "Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it."

Kendall looked up again to see Jett staring intently at him. As their eyes met, Jett's gaze faltered slightly, and for some reason it pissed Kendall off.

"I know you want to kiss me," Kendall said impatiently. "What are you waiting for?!"

For another second Jett just stared at him. Then he smirked, grabbing Kendall by the waist and pulling him forward. Kendall's giggles were swallowed up as their lips smashed together, Jett gently pressing Kendall up against the appartment door. Kendall moaned weakly as Jett's tongue slid into his mouth, and he quickly reached into his pocket for his keys while his other hand grabbed at the back off Jett's shoulders to pull him closer. Jett growled, pressing his body tightly up against Kendall's.

Kendall pulled back, breathless as he pushed Jett gently away from him. Jett frowned and watched as Kendall turned around and struggled to twist the key and unlock the door. His hands were shaking a little. Then he finally managed to take the key out and throw the door open, looking over his shoulder and smiling at Jett as he walked inside. "Sorry that the place is such a mess . . . are you coming in or not?"

Jett's face lit up and he hurried in after him, closing the door and grabbing Kendall by the waist, lifting him off the floor with ease.

A minute later they crashed down on top of Kendall's bed, kissing and laughing as they ripped each other's clothes off and tossed them over the cardboard boxes littered around the room.

Kendall's long legs were up in the air as Jett gripped onto his thighs, giving it to him just the way he wanted without having to be told, pressing hot kisses to the blonde's sweaty neck and chest.

They did it again with Kendall bouncing on top, panting and moaning over the sound of the bed creaking under them. Then again over the edge of the bed, and again with Kendall gripping the headboard as Jett held him from behind and gently nipped down the ridges of his spine. Eventually they just collapsed down on the bed, panting and staring up at the ceiling. Then when he found the strength, Kendall got up and limped towards one of the cardboard boxes, opening it up and taking out his large printed comforter and pillows. He tossed them onto the bed and grabbed a mattress sheet from the box, turning to glance at Jett. "Can you get up for a second?"

Jett did, and watched as Kendall bent over and made the bed, before snuggling down and pulling the comforter up to his waist. He looked up and Jett, giving a sweet smile, blushing softly. Jett grinned at him and slid in under the covers, sliding an arm around Kendall's waist and pulling him in for a much gentler kiss than the others. He didn't have to be asked to stay the night. He just knew.

The next morning he surprised the sleepy blonde by going to buy groceries for him and making him breakfast. Then while Kendall spent the rest of the day unpacking, Jett went out to take care of some stuff with the gang, before stopping by in the evening to eat dinner with him. And to spend the night, again.

Three months later Jett gave his old flat to Dak (who'd been rooming with Lucy) and moved in with Kendall. And Kendall was a member of the Wild, but an inactive one.

For the time being. Over a year and a half later, Jett told Kendall that his younger brother was coming to live with them.

Quite a bit changed after that.

_There's a place for us..._

_Somewhere, a place for us..._

_Peace and quiet and open air..._

_Wait for us, somewhere . . . ._

**So, there you have it. Chapter two will come soon :) review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter :3 dunno if you guys will like it but...I tried, anyways. Enjoy!**

Kyle Sanders walked along the quiet LA street. It was early morning, so this part of town was almost deserted. Which was why the fifteen-year old didn't want to be out on it. Smiling a little to himself, he spun around and walked with a spring in his step. He even whistled a little tune. Until suddenly a taller figure hopped over a nearby wall and landed in front of him. Jett Stetson. Kyle froze, eyes widening.

Then another of the Wild appeared; Lucy Stone, followed by Dak Zevon and two or three others. They all surrounded Kyle, smirking and blocking his escape. "Where you going, kid?" Lucy asked, stepping forward and pushing him.

Kyle squeaked, turning around and looking for an escape. Dak burst into laughter and shoved him too. Jett snapped his fingers and pointed at a younger Wild member. "Lookout. Now." He did as he was told as Dak punched Kyle right in the jaw.

Suddenly the lookout whistled loudly, before being shoved down and kicked in the stomach by Carlos Garcia. Carlos looked up, glaring at Jett as he called the rest of his gang over. Then the two groups ran forward, punches and kicks thrown back and forth, Jett and Carlos tussling the the middle of the battle.

Another minute later and two other voices joined in the yelling, and the gangs immediately broke apart, some members scattering and hopping over the walls, while the rest stuck around with their leaders, trying to appear innocent as the only two people they mutually hated hurried down the street toward them.

"Knock it off!" Officer Bitters shouted, striding forward and waving his baton at the gangs. "Settle down!"

"Alright you idiots, kill each other!" Lieutenant Hawk added angrily. "Kill each other if you have to, but not on my watch!"

Carlos beamed, striding over to the men. "Top of the day, Lieutenant," he greeted, several of the Rush repeating it with the same innocent voices.

Jett strode forward, clapping Carlos on the shoulder with a friendly smile as he added, "And Officer Bitters!"

"Top of the day, Officer Bitters," the Wild politely greeted.

Hawk sighed. "You lot are destroying this neighbourhood. All of you." He glanced over at Kyle. "Which one of them got you?"

Kyle opened his mouth, closed it again, and looked at Carlos. Carlos gave a nonchalant shrug. "It's funny you should ask that, sir, I'm fairly sure it was a cop!"

"Two cops!" Tyler piped up. "At least!"

"What? Impossible!" Bitters argued, outraged. "There's no way that—"

"Hey!" Hawk silenced him, before glaring at Carlos. "You kids ever gonna try and cooperate with the law?"

Carlos shrugged. "I'm just telling you what I think, Lieutenant. Don't see nothing wrong with that."

"Now you listen to me, you punk. You lunatics don't own these streets! We do! There's been way too much of this shit between you and them and I've had enough! You," he pointed at Jett. "Take your trash and get the hell out of here."

Jett sighed, snapping his fingers and walking off down the street. "Let's go, Wild."

Once they were gone, Hawk turned and glared at Carlos and his gang. "You're gonna make nice with the Tiny Towners from now on, got it? Or there'll be trouble." He turned to Bitters. "Say goodbye to the nice boys, Bitters."

"Goodbye, boys," the officer muttered sullenly, following Hawk as he walked away.

Wayne scowled after them, sticking his middle finger up. "Goodbye boys!" he mimicked. "Jackass."

"They make a lovely couple," Carlos joked.

But his gang couldn't be cheered up. "Who does he think he is?" Beau demanded. "You lunatics don't own the streets, I wanted to fucking beat him to the ground!"

"Last week he told me to go back to the playground!" Tyler said angrily. He seemed to have forgotten he was only twelve years old.

"They don't understand!" Wayne shouted. "A gang who don't own a street is nothing!"

"HEY!" All eyes focused on Carlos. "We do own it!" he said firmly. "And we will continue to own it."

"Kyle, your lip is bleeding!" Tyler exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes.

Kyle shrugged. "It's nothing, little man."

"My old man says them invaders are why he's gone bust," Wayne said sullenly. "They're fucking everything up. What're we gonna do about it?"

"Show 'em who's boss, obviously!"

Carlos and the others turned to see Camille striding towards them, grinning as she pushed the baseball cap on her curly hair to a better angle. "Didja see me in that fight, Carlos?" She asked excitedly. "I did good, right? I was murder!"

"Go away Camille, I said no," Carlos replied tiredly.

Camille scowled. "The Wild have girls, why can't you? Come on, Carlos!"

"Don't bring them up, little girl!" Wayne growled.

"I'm not scared of you, dipshit," she deadpanned. "Come on, please let me join! Please!"

"Go home, Camille," Carlos snapped.

Camille rolled her eyes, sighing and leaving again. "Dickheads."

"Whatever. Anyway, listen to me." Carlos turneed to his gang. "We've gotta act fast. We've worked hard for this territory and we're not letting them invaders take it away!"

"We should fight them!" Wayne cheered.

"Cool it, Wally. Now listen. We've gotta call a war council with Jett and the rest of them towners. We need to discuss weaponary. They might want knives or guns, so we've gotta be prepared if they do."

"You need a right-hand man," Beau pointed out.

"That's me!" Wayne cheered.

"No, that's Logan."

Instantly, sounds of disappointment and outrage came from the gang. "Logan?" Tyler exclaimed. "Who needs him?"

"Against the Wild, we need ever man we got," Carlos resoned.

"But Logan don't belong anymore!" Kyle argued. "He acts like he don't belong, we haven't seen him in two months!"

"I don't care what you lunatics think. He's always pulled through for us. Once you're with us, you're always with us. I know Logan like I know me. It'll be fine."

"But, Carlos—"

"Shh! I'm gonna meet him and tell him where to go and when to go there. And he'll show up. He always does."

"Well, where's this gonna happen?" Kyle asked.

"They've got a dance on in the centre tonight. They'll all be there." He smirked. "Which means we'll be there too."

"Thr gym is neutral territory," Beau pointed out.

"I know that! I'm only gonna challenge him, relax." He grinned. "Dress up fancy, boys. And meet us there at ten. We're gonna own this street, like we deserve! Just leave it to me."

_Just leave to me, I said! It'll be grand, I said! Last time I open my big mouth._

"Come on Logan, please!"

Logan sighed. He slid the paintbrush carefully over the window of Gustavo's drugstore, adding the finishing touches to the new sign. "Look Carlos, I'm really not—"

"Why not? It's me, Carlos! Your best buddy since forever! We've always had each other's backs!" Carlos argued, looking up at his friend on top of the ladder.

"Hmm . . ." Logan looked at the sign. "How does it look to you?"

"Looks great. Now—"

"Gustavo's been working here for twenty years now. I'm gonna surprise him with a new sign," Logan grinned.

Carlos groaned, shaking the ladder. "Logan, this is important!"

Logan climbed down, scowling. "Carlos, I'm not interested! Go play nice with the Rush."

"The Rush are the greatest!"

"They were."

"No, they are!" Carlos frowned. "You found something better?"

"No," Logan sighed. "I just . . . every night this past month, I wake up, and it's like I'm reaching out . . . I feel like something's coming."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Something amazing."

"Okay," Carlos said slowly. "While you have fun with that, just listen. I've never asked you for much." He stopped. "And I already told the gang you'd be there. Please?"

Logan sighed, turning and smiling at Carlos. "Fine. What time, you jackass?"

"Ten."

"I'll be there."

"Awesome!" Carlos slapped him on the back, grinning. "Who knows? Maybe this mysterious something'll be at the dance."

Logan sighed, giving a dreamy smile. "I hope so . . . Im sure I'll know it when I see it."

"See you at ten," Carlos chuckled, turning and leaving the drugstore.

* * *

Kendall pulled on his dark red shirt and buttoned it up, before rolling the sleeves up to his elbows, just the way he liked them.

"Can't I wear tight clothes like you?" James whined, sitting on Kendall's bed. "You look great! Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Stop it, Jamie," Kendall sighed, shutting the closet.

"But, come on!" James stood up. "Just a bit of tightness, around here, like you do." He pointed to the shirt straining slightly against Kendall's chest. "How much could that do?"

"With you, way too much."

"But I'm going dancing, not kneeling in a church!"

Kendall giggled, poking his best friend in the chest. "Your clothes could be just the thing. Often with these boys, you start off dancing. Fifteen minutes later, you're on your knees." He laughed at James's disgusted expression. "See? You're so squeamish at the slightest thing."

"Pretty please?"

"No, James!" Kendall gave an exasperated sigh. "I promised Jett."

James groaned. "Of course. This protective-big-brother stuff really gets on my nerves. Why am I even here if I can't party and have fun like you and the girls?"

Kendall smirked. "Because Jamie, after that incident with Ozzy—"

"He wasn't that bad—"

"Your parents wanted to set you up with someone more trustworthy. And Jett recommended Dak. So here you are, all cute and engaged!" Kendall gave a dreamy sigh. "God, I'd love to be engaged. Too bad Jett always has his hands full with this gang battle shit."

"Kendall . . ."

"What?"

"When I look at Dak, nothing happens."

Kendall frowned. "Well, what do you expect to happen?"

James shrugged. "Something. Anything. What happens when you look at Jett?"

Kendall's cheeks turned red. But he smirked. "It's when I turn away from him and sway my hips that it happens—"

"Ugh, Kendall!" James gagged, hitting him over the head. He grinned. "But look at you, you're blushing as soon as I mention him. That doesn't happen with Dak."

Kendall shrugged. "Maybe it'll take marrying him for it to happen. Now come on, get dressed."

James picked up his shirt with a mournful sigh. "So, nothing tighter?"

"Maybe next year."

"Next year I'll be married, and nobody will care if I walk around naked!" James groaned.

"Oh, I'm sure they will."

James got dressed and buttoned up his shirt with a sigh.

"You look great, you know," Kendall commented, grinning at him.

"Thanks Kendall," James smiled. "Love you." They hugged. "You look fantastic too."

Kendall smiled. "Thanks. Jett loves this outfit." Then his smile widened as he elbowed James in the side. "He loves it so much I'm surprised he hasn't ripped it to shreds yet . . ."

"Ugh, stop it!" James cried, blocking his ears. "I don't want to hear any more of this!"

Kendall couldn't stop laughing. "Prude." He bit his lip. "If you're so pissed about these clothes, just don't wear them and don't go."

"What?" James looked horrified. "I have to go!" But as he was pulling his blazer on, he gave a mournful sigh. "I couldn't even wear red like you, at least?"

"Nope."

"White is for babies!"

"Shut up will you, you look great."

"Knock knock!" Jett walked into the room, grinning at the two of them. Dak followed him, smiling shyly at James.

"Are you two ready?" Jett asked.

James nodded. "Do I look good, Jett?"

"You look great," Jett grinned, kissing his brother's cheek. "Beautiful."

Kendall coughed. "I didn't quite hear you . . ."

Jett laughed, walking over and wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist. "Very beautiful," he chuckled, before leaning in and kissing him.

James shook his head fondly at the two of them, before turning to smile at Dak. "Good evening, Dak. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm alright," Dak replied shyly. "And yourself?"

"Still getting used to LA. I've only been here for a month, barely."

"But do you like it here?" Jett asked, looking concerned.

"Oh, of course I do! Why wouldn't I? I have all of you." James grinned. "I can't wait for the dance! I just hope I have the most amazing time of my life . . ."

Later on, the centre was packed with every resident of the street that could still dance without breaking a hip. Well, all except for Logan. But Carlos wasn't worried; it was only a few minutes past ten. Logan would be there. He was sure of it.

"Alright, attention!" Griffin, the chaperone, called out. Nobody listened to him until Officer Bitters appeared behind him, baton in hand as usual. "Excellent!" Griffin exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Welcome, everyone! Now, I know we all want to make friends here—" The laughter echoing around the hall was deafening. "So I've come up with a get-together dance. You're gonna form two circles, one inside the other; guys in one and girls in the other."

"Where will you be?" Blonde Jennifer called, sniggering.

Griffin gave a nervous chuckle. "Okay, hehe, so . . . I'm gonna play the music, and you'll walk around in your circles. Then when it stops, guys, you dance with the girl opposite. Got it?"

At first, nobody moved. Then Carlos gave a long sigh and stepped forward, holding his girlfriend Stephanie's hand. Then, immediately, Jett stepped forward, Kendall following and pulling James along behind him. Some of the Rush smirked and whistled when Kendall stepped into line beside the girls. He just rolled his eyes at them. "Excuse me," Griffin called meekly. "Guys in one circle, girls in—"

"Look, I'm not into tits, alright! I don't fuck girls, don't kiss girls, don't dance with girls. And neither does he. " He pointed at James. "If we're gonna play your little game, we're gonna do it our way."

Officer Bitters strode forward towards the definant Kendall, but Griffin held him back. "Oh, it's alright! They're trying, at least! Start the music!"

The music started and the two circles revolved slowly. "Don't worry, it's usually more fun than this," Kendall whispered in James's ear, making the brunette giggle.

Then the music stopped, and they all turned to face their new partners. Kendall sighed in disgust at his. "Ugh, you."

Beau smirked. "Well, if it isn't Jett's sassy little slut. I guess fate's trying to tell us something, huh blondie?"

Kendall scoffed, turning away from him. He felt a hand on his arm and jerked away, looking up to shout at Beau, when he saw it wasn't Beau. He grinned as Jett took his hands, pulling him away to dance. He held onto Jett's strong shoulders, swaying his hips happily in time to the music as Jett pressed up against him. "I like this much better," Jett grinned at him, before glancing up to see that the 'get together dance' had completely disintegrated. Now everyone was dancing with a friend, laughing and spinning around.

"Me too," Kendall replied, leaning up and kissing him gently.

Then Logan walked into the hall, greeted by Carlos who cheered and hugged him tight. Logan grinned at Carlos. "I'm gonna wander around a little . . ." And so there he was, wandering around the hall, when he saw him. A beautiful brunette boy, standing and clapping in time as he watched Jett and Kendall dancing. He was smiling. He had such a gorgeous smile. Then the boy looked up and saw him. Logan's cheeks were probably turning red; he didn't care much at that point. The boy was walking a little towards him, edging away from his group. Logan quickly did the same, walking over and closing the space between them. "I . . . um . . . would you like to dance?"

He nodded eagerly, smiling shyly and placing his arms on Logan's strong shoulders. Logan held his slim waist, and they began to sway and turn gently. "Have we met before?" Logan couldn't help asking.

The boy burst into laughter. "No. And that was a very cheesy thing to say. But sweet, too."

"I'm sorry, I just— I had a feeling something was going to happen to me. Something amazing, but this—"

"Shh." He gave an adorable smile, one hand moving up to play with Logan's hair. "You know . . . we're not very different, are we?"

"No, not at all." Logan took the boy's hand and kissed it gently. "I see that now . . . I see you."

Then suddenly, he leaned in and kissed the boy's lips, just once, very gently. And next thing he knew, the brunette was yanked from his arms and the Wild were standing in front of hm.

"Go home, Mitchell," Jett said coldly.

"Slow down, Jett—"

"Stay the hell away from my brother!"

"B . . ." Logan stared at the boy with wide eyes. ". . . brother?!"

"Did he fucking stutter, city boy?" Kendall demanded, standing protectively beside the boy.

Carlos and the Rush appeared behind Logan, backing him up. "Listen to me, James," Jett said to the brunette— well, now Logan knew his name at least. "There's only one thing they want from a naive small town kid like you."

"That's not true!" Logan protested. "Don't listen to him!"

"Listen here, Stetson!" Carlos began angrily. "If you guys wanna take this outside—"

"Hey hey, stop it!" Griffin cried, looking distraught. "You were all doing so well!"

Jett just sighed and pulled James away, Kendall and Dak following. "James, I warned you—"

"Hey, don't yell at him," Dak argued quietly. "He didn't know."

"Pfft, you yell at children!"

"Then you put ideas in those children's heads." Kendall pushed Jett back. "But don't yell at him, babe. That won't do any good. He knows now, and he won't do it again." He turned to glance at James. "Will you?"

James shook his head quickly, cheeks red.

"Take him home, Dak," Jett said softly.

"But, Jett—"

"Please James. Go."

James sighed and followed Dak towards the door, turning back and frowning at Kendall, who gave him a sympathetic smile. Then as James was passing Logan, he turned and smiled sweetly at him before continuing out the door.

"James . . ." Logan whispered to himself.

He didn't notice Jett advancing towards him until Carlos stepped in front of im.

"I don't want you, Garcia," Jett said in a low voice.

"But I want you. A war council, your gang and mine." When Jett nodded, Carlos pointed towards the door.

Jett burst into laughter, wrapping a protective arm around Kendall's waist and glaring at Beau as he spoke. "I wouldn't leave Kendall and the ladies in here alone with your scum. We'll meet you in half an hour."

Gustavo's drugstore?" Carlos suggested.

"We'll be there. Come on, guys." Jett walked towards the door, his gang, Kendall and the girls following behind. On the way out, Beau reached out and slapped Kendall's ass, chuckling. Kendall turned and lunged at him, only to have Lucy pull him back. "There are rules, Kendall. You've still got to follow them."

Kendall gritted his teeth and followed her out, Beau chuckling in the hall behind them.

"You can't leave off for five minutes?" Carlos demanded to Beau. Beau just shrugged. "Oh, whatever. Spread the word about the war council, alright?" He turned to look at Logan. "Logan?"

Logan wasn't listening.

"Logan!"

"Leave him, Carlos," Kyle sighed. "We'll see him at Gustavo's."

Logan's head was simply full of a boy named James.

_I danced with a boy names James, I kissed a boy named James . . . that name will never be the same to me again. The most beautiful sound I ever heard . . ._

* * *

Logan wandered through the alley, looking around and up at all the fire escapes to the apartments. He was fairly sure James lived with Kendall. It seemed a likely scenario, and didn't Kendall and Jett live together anyway? It fitted. But he didn't know where they lived; he was just sure it was around here. He opened his mouth and tried calling softly. "James!"

It was a complete long shot, but he couldn't help himself. "James! James!"

"Sshh!"

Logan looked up, face lighting up when he saw James leaning out of the back window at the fire escape. "James!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"Be quiet!" James hissed, looking behind him into the apartment.

"Come down!"

"No!"

"James . . ."

I can't, Logan," James said sadly. "Jett—"

"He's out. Please come down."

"He'll be bringing Kendall home soon."

"Just for a minute?"

James smiled softly. "That's another problem. A minute with you isn't enough."

"Then how about an hour? How about forever!"

"Shhh!" James's cheeks were red.

"I'll come up, then." And he hopped up the ladder and climbed up to James's window.

"Just keep your voice down," James said softly, leaning forward to kiss him. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm not one of them, you know," Logan pleaded. "Please believe me."

"You are one of them. But not to me. Same way I'm one of them, but not to you."

"To me, you're wondferul."

"You're such a sap," James giggled, smiling shyly. "But I like you that way."

"When will Jett and Kendall come home? How long can I stay?

"I don't know. Jett won't be staying, so I'm not sure it's not a problem."

"But, Kendall—"

"Kendall is one of them, but he doesn't hate. I know he doesn't, I can see it in him. I'm sure he won't be a problem either."

"You really think so?"

"He denies it, but he feels only love. And he has no fear, unlike Jett." James smiled, touching the tip of Logan's nose lightly. "Imagine being afraid of you!"

"So you see me, then?"

"I only see you," James grinned. "I know this only started tonight, but . . . I feel like I know you so well."

"Love at first sight?"

"It must be."

"You're all I see too, you're all I want. I had a feeling a miracle would happen . . . I guess it's you."

Suddenly they heard laughter coming from down the alley. "I think they're here," James said sadly. "You need to go. Goodnight."

Logan kissed him softly. "Goodnight . . . I think I love you."

"I just might love you too. Now go!" But as he was climbing down, he called out to him. "Wait! When will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow?"

"I work at Kendall's clothes store. Go there."

"I'll be there! At five. Goodnight!" Logan sped off into the dark, turning the corner sharply and disappearing.

"Goodnight, Logan," James whispered, smiling as he closed the window.

Down on he street, walking towards Block C, were Kendall, Jett, Lucy, Jo, and Jennifer Small. Jett and Kendall walked arm in arm, Jett clearly in a terrible mood. "I worry about him. He doesn't know this city like the rest of us do."

Kendall sighed. "And you don't know everything yourself! I came here to have fun. Why shouldn't he too?"

"Come on, Kendall," Jett cooed. "You're telling me you've never run into trouble in LA? I can recall quite a few incidents where—"

"Oh, shush! Everyone makes mistakes!"

Jett chuckled, pulling Kendall close to him. "You've got the hair of a city boy now, he grinned, running a hand through the dip-dyed green bangs of Kendall's hair.

"What can I say? I'm a boy of the angel city now. Where dreams happen and hearts are broken." He stuck his tongue out at Jett and pulled out of his arms. Jett reached for him again, but was distracted when Dak showed up snd walked over to them. "Hey, Dak! How was James when you took him home?"

"He was fine. Jett, he was only dancing—"

"With one of them," Jett added spitefully.

"Says the 'invader'," Kendall teased, poking him in the chest.

"Hmm, you're not as cute as I thought," Jett teased back, advancing towards him.

"But that Logan kid is!" Kendall laughed, wiggling his hips and giggling.

"And he works!" Jo added, flicking her long hair over her shoulder.

"A delivery boy," Dak said sullenly.

"And what are you?"

"An assistant."

"Of a pimp?"

"You wish, princess."

"They have no right to talk of us the way they do! It's not like we're foreigners!"

"Well, think about us when we came here," Lucy sighed. "Did we ever think about going back? Any of us?"

"No," Jo scoffed. "We came here with our hearts open, and what happened then?"

"If I went back my old man would cut my head off," Kendall shrugged. "I'm eager. My heart is open! My arms are open!"

Dak chuckled. "I think you came here with your pants open!"

"You'll go back in handcuffs!" Kendall snapped.

"Nah, I'll go back in a limosine! With a built-in bar and a tv!"

"I'll take one with a king-sized bed," Jett smirked, wrapping his arms around Kendall and pulling him flush against his chest. "Come on, baby . . ."

"Come on," Kendall mimicked, kissing him once before pulling back immediately.

"Are you coming or not?"

"You have your big war council," Kendall replied, rolling his eyes. "The council, or me?"

"First one, then the other?"

"I'm a city boy now, honey. I don't wait."

Jett rolled his eyes, kissing Kendall again before turning around and beckoning for Dak and Lucy to follow him. "See you around, little Kendall, tiny towner!"

"Go sleep with the Malibu sharks!" Kendall called after him, rolling his eyes and turning to Jo and curly-haired Jennifer, who'd been silent until now.

"Bloody war councils," Kendall sighed.

"I think they're very brave," Jo replied dreamily.

Kendall opened his mouth to speak, only to have Jennifer grab his shoulder snd say gently, "Go easy, she means well."

"Back home, bravery was always greatly admired."

Kendall scowled at Jo. "Probably because they're all chickens. Back home, back home! If it's so nice 'back home', why don't you just go back there?"

"I would like to," Jo sighed wistfully. "But for, um . . . a visit. I'm sure you'd like it there! My little Gaston, North Carolina. Cotton plants and refreshing breezes—"

"Shakopee, Minnesota," Kendall continued, mocking her and smiling at Jennifer. "Ice-covered blacktop, average snowfall growing, shovelling driveways, my dipshit of a father. Give me LA any day!"

"I'm with you on that one, I'm never going back to my dump in stinking New Jersey," Jennifer agreed.

"I like Gaston," Jo began.

"Well sweetie, I know a bus you can get on!"

"When I go back, I bet they'll all welcome me!"

"Fat chance of that. Everyone there will be here by now!" Kendall headed towards the door of the building he lived in. "Jett supposedly hates Los Angeles so much? He seems to have forgotten that I'm in Los Angeles."

Half an hour later and the lights were still on in Gustavo's drugstore. Kyle dashed into the store, panting and wheezing. He startled Wayne, who'd been standing by the door and keeping watch. "What's the matter with you?"

"I got caught sneaking out of the movies," Kyle wheezed, leaning on the counter and sighing.

"Whatcha sneak out for?" Tyler asked, frowning.

"I sneaked in."

Camille, who was sitting on the counter, burst into laughter. "Typical! We got a war council going on and he goes to the movies. And you let him into the Rush!"

"Just go walk the streets like your sister," Beau laughed, hi-fiiving Tyler and laughing.

"Where the hell are they?" Wayne demanded, kicking the shelf by the door in frustration. "Are we having a damn war council or not?"

"A who?"

The boys and Camille turned to see Gustavo coming out of the cellar, frowning at them.

"We're gonna decide on weapons for our fight!" Kyle cheered.

"A fight? You couldn't just play basketball?"

"You don't get us, Gustavo!" Wayne snapped. "We've got our own problems, deal with it! Sooner you deal, sooner you dig us!"

"What I'll do is dig you morons early graves!"

Then Carlos walked in, arm wrapped around Stephanie's waist. "Carlos!" Wayne's face lit up. "Are they coming?"

"Cool it, Wayne," Carlos replied breezily. He turned to look at Gustavo. "Logan here?"

"Nope, it's closing time."

Carlos sighed. "Okay."

Stephanie walked over to where Camille was sitting. "You're actually here?"

"So what if I am?"

"You're a tragedy! Just come back with me, Sasha's coming over and—"

"What, so we can all do each other's nails and braid each others' long pretty hair? Piss off!" Camille scowled at her. "I'm staying!"

Stephanie sighed. "They're never gonna let you join, moron!"

"Hey, Steph!" Carlos called. "When the victims get here, you girls need to go. This isn't kids' stuff."

"But I'm not kids' stuff either, am I?" Stephanie asked, smirking and running her hand up his arm.

"Victims?" Gustavo frowned. "Making trouble for those kids at the end of the street again? From out of state?"

"They make trouble for us!" Beau replied.

"Look, he almost laughs when he says it!" Gustavo sighed. "For you, trouble is a relief."

"We've got to stand up to them, Gustavo," Carlos explained. "It's important."

"Fighting over a little piece of street is so important?"

"To us, it is."

"To lunatics and delinquents, it is!"

Wayne growled, lunging at Gustsvo, only to have Carlos pull him back quickly. "Don't you call me a lunatic!"

Carlos watched Gustavo sigh and return to the cellar, before turning to Wayne and frowning. "You need to calm down."

"He called me a lunatic! I swear, the next asshole that calls me a—"

You'll laugh! You need to cool it!" Carlos glared at all of them. "All you guys gotta cool it! You wanna live? Play it cool. Take it easy. Don't get mad, get even. Stay loose, don't get hot. Stay cool. Especially you, Wayne."

Wayne scowled, but said nothing.

Then the shop bell rang as Jett walked in, followed by Lucy, Dak and the rest of his gang. Carlos turned to Stephanie and nodded at her. She grabbed Camille by the arm and pulled her off the counter. "Let go!" Camille snarled, pulling away.

"Camille, go home," Carlos said firmly.

"But—"

"Now!"

Camille sighed, following Stephanie out of the shop.

"Okay, let's get down to business," Carlos said, turning to Jett. "We challenge you. A fight, all out once and for all. You up for it? Terms are yours, you've crossed the line once too often."

"Oh please, you dipshits started it!"

"Who jumped Kyle this afternoon?"

"Who jumped me the first day I moved here? And same with the rest of us?"

"Who asked you to move here?"

"Who asked you?"

"Move back where you're wanted!" Beau snarled. "Back where you came from!"

"We accept your proposal," Jett said softly, glaring at Beau.

"Okay, what time?" Carlos asked.

"Tomorrow? Under the highway?" Jett held out his hand, and Carlos shook it.

"Time to call weapons?"

"Weapons!" Logan had just walked in. "Like what? Guns, knives, clubs? Chickens! Are you afraid to use plain skin, afraid of a fair fight?"

Carlos gave him a strange look, but Logan avoided his gaze. He looked at Jett, and knew it was going his way. Jett was glaring at him with very strong hatred. "Fine, a fair fight," the taller man growled. He shook Carlos's hand. "I look forward to this, Mitchell."

"Not so fast, Stetson," Carlos said, pulling Wayne forward and clapping him on the shoulder. "It's your best man against our best man. And we pick him."

Jett gritted his teeth. This obviously wasn't what he'd been hoping for. ". . . fine. I did shake on it. We'll see you tomorrow night."

He snapped his fingers, and the Wild followed him out of the store. Whistling and smiling to himself, Logan opened the cellar door and called down the stairs. "Hey Gus, you down there?"

"I'm here, Logan." Gustavo walked back up into the store, giving him a tired smile. "I heard it all."

"Oh. Really?"

"You think it'll be a fair fight?" Gustavo asked doubtfully.

"Yeah," Logan smiled. "I do."

"What on earth have you been taking?"

"Nothing on earth, a trip to the stars! You'll never guess what, Gustavo. I met this boy, he's amazing . . ."

"Is that why you made it a fair fight?" Gustavo demanded, eyes narrowed.

Logan bit his lip. "You know me, I guess . . ."

"As if things aren't tough enough, Logan . . ."

"Tough? I'm so in love, Gustavo!"

"And you're not frightened?"

"Should I be?" Logan asked, opening the shop door. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

As he walked out, whistling, Gustsvo sighed. "Well, I'm already frightened enough for the both of you . . ."

* * *

Kendall closed the register and locked it, sighing in relief. "Finally, that bitch is gone! I thought she'd never leave!"

"Maybe she just had a hard day?" James suggested, smiling sweetly.

"Or maybe she's just a cunt. Anyway," Kendall stretched and grinned. "The day is over, jail is open, home we go!"

"You go, Kendall." James smiled, standing by the shelf of sweaters he was fixing up. "I'll lock up."

"You can finish that tomorrow, come on!"

"Really, I'm in no hurry."

"I am," Kendall chuckled. "There's leftovers from last night for you; I'm gonna take a bubble bath during dinner. I need it. Black orchid, maybe."

"You're not eating?"

"I'll eat with Jett, when he comes home from the fight."

James sighed angrily, folding up a black sweater and tossing it up on the shelf. "These fights, why do they have them?"

"Well, they wanna get rid of it quickly," Kendall shrugged.

"Get rid of what?"

"Too much feeling. It just needs to burst out of them, and that's how they do it." Kendall smirked. "After a fight, that brother of yours is very healthy . . ."

"Shush!"

Kendall giggled, then turned around when he heard the shop door open. "Hey, Kendall," Logan greeted shyly, smiling.

"City boy." Kendall turned and raised his eyebrows at James. "You go, I'll lock up," he mimicked.

"He came to deliver aspirin?" James tried, shrugging his shoulders.

"You'll need it."

"No, we're out of this world," Logan grinned.

"You're out of your heads."

"We're twelve feet in the air!" Logan cheered, taking hold of Kendall and spinning him around.

"Alright, stop that! I don't like your gang's hands on me!" Kendall smoothed down his shirt, scolding. "And you can tell that jackass Beau I said that."

James walked over to Kendall, smiling hopefully. "You won't tell?"

Kendall gave a long sigh, giving James a very disapproving look. But he shrugged, going to grab his jacket. "Tell what? How can I hear what's going on twelve feet over my head?" He went to the door, before turning and staring at James. "And you better be home in half an hour." Then he walked out, closing the door firmly behind him.

Logan turned to grin at James. "He likes us!"

"I think he's worried . . . but you're right. He does."

"What's he got to worry about? We're untouchable!" Logan walked over and wrapped his arms around James, kissing him gently. "We have magic."

"Magic can be evil. Are you going to that fight tonight?"

"No."

"Will you?"

"Why?!"

"So you can go and stop it."

"Oh." Logan smiled. "I already stopped it, it's only a fist fight."

"No fight is good for us . . ."

"Everything is good for us, and we're good for everything—"

"You're not listening! Please go and stop it."

Logan nodded. "I will. There won't be any fight, I promise."

"You do have magic," James grinned hugging him.

"We'll, of course I do. I have you." Logan winked at him. "When you go home, dress up and later on, I'll come by for you. And if we can't stay there, we'll go to my place!"

"And your mother?"

Logan stopped for a second. Then his eyes fell on the dummies standing up in front of the shop window. He chuckled, running over to grab one and cribbing it over. "Se'll come running from the kitchen to welcome you! She lives in there . . ."

"Dressed so elegantly?" James giggled, pointing to the pretty pearly dress on the dummy.

"I told her you were coming. She'll like you, trust me."

"Hmm . . . " Deciding he wanted to join in, James went and grabbed male dummy wearing a shirt and jacket. "This is my father! Maybe he'll like you!"

Logan grinned, kneeling down and taking hood of the dummy's sleeve. "May I have your son't hand?"

"He says yes," James said softly, smiling down at him with flushed cheeks.

"Great!" Logan stood up, grabbing the last dummy from the window. "Here's your maid of honour?"

James giggled, bringing the dummy over. "Yellow is a bad colour for Kendall. He's too pale."

"Let me get my best man!'

"That's my dad!"

"It's Carlos now," Logan teased, poking his cheek.

James smiled at him, before slowly looking down and taking Logan's hands in his. Their game had suddenly ended, and now they only looked at each ther. Logan was the first to speak. He sounded nervous. "I, Logan, take thee, James . . ."

"I, James, take thee, Logan . . ."

"For richer, and for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"To love and to honour."

"T have and to hold."

"From each sun to each moon."

"From now to forever . . . till death do us part."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed . . ." James bit his lip. "I guess we just unofficially got married, didn't we?"

"Unofficially. It's better than nothing." Logan leaned down and kissed James gently. "Nothing can tear us apart."

* * *

It was 7pm. The two gangs assembled under the highway, climbing over the fences to get to the biggest space. Jett stepped forward, after taking off his jacket and handing it to Dak. Then Wayne did the same, giving his jacket to Carlos.

"Ready," Jett said.

"Ready!" Wayne grinned, holding out his hand.

Jett shook it tightly, before getting in a fighting stance and waiting.

"Go!"

Wayne lunged at Jett, swinging his fist towards his jaw, only to have Jett duck and shove him backwards.

"STOP!"

Everyone was distracted, watching as Logan leaped over a nearby wall and ran over to them. "Get with the gang, Logan!" Carlos said firmly.

"No."

"What're you doing?!"

"Maybe he's found the guts to fight his own battles?" Jett suggested, smirking.

Logan turned to smile at him. "It doesn't take guts if you have a battle. But we don't have one, Jett." He held up his hand, only to have Jett shove him backwards angrily.

"I'll give you a battle, pretty boy," he growled angrily. "Or are you afraid?" He pushed Logan's shoulder. "Afraid, gutless?"

"Jett, I don't want to—"

"I'm sure!"

"Jett, you've got it wrong—"

"Are you chicken?"

"You won't understand!"

"What was that, chicken?"

"Get him, Logan!" Wayne encouraged."

"Ha! He is chicken!" Jett laughed.

"Logan, get him!" Kyle shouted.

Carlos was now joining in. "Logan, don't just stand—"

"Come on and get me, chicken—"

In the end it wasn't Logan who leaped at Jett, but Carlos. He punched Jett right in the jaw, before shoving hi, backwards onto the ground. Jett glared at him, roaring angrily as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a switchblade. Then Carlos did the same. Logan's eyes widened. "NO!"

"Hold him back!" Carlos ordered, before lunging at Jett again. Beau and Wayne grabbed hold of Logan, who was kicking and shouting snd trying to break free. He could only watch in horror as ca and Jett dodged around each other, occasionally diving forward and trying to drive their knife into the other's body.

It wasn't until Carlos seemed to have Jett right where he wanted him that Logan broke free. He leaped forward, pulling Carlos back. "Carlos, stop!"

Carlos shoved him off and ran forward at Jett, snarling.

Then he cried out in pain, staggering backwards, with wide eyes. His shirt was soaking through with blood was he toppled to the ground.

Logan stared with wide eyes. Then crying out in rage, he dived forward, grabbed Carlos's knife from the ground, and ran straight at Jett, who was still staring at Carlos in shock. The knife sank deep into his chest, and Jett's eyes met his for a moment before he fell too.

The shouting seemed to have attracted some attention. The gangs could hear police sirens in the distance and scattered, panicked and afraid.

Logan was left alone.

"Carlos, wake up!"

Shaking Carlos's still body did no good. Logan stumbled over to Jett, turning him over. "Jett? Oh my god . . . what have I done?"

Sobbing in horror, Logan slammed his fist on the dirty ground, shivering, "James," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry . . ."

"Logan, come on!" Grabbing his arm, Camille hauled Logan to his feet. "We have to get going!"

They ran off into the dark, as the sirens grew steadily closer.

Two angels.

_There's a time for us..._

_Someday a time for us..._

_Time together with time to spare..._

_Time to love, time to care..._

_Someday, somewhere..._

_We'll find a new way of living..._

_We'll find a way of forgiving . . ._

**Feel free to express your hatred towards me in a review. There's a direction I'm taking this story so...yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, yeah...last chapter.**

James sat in his bedroom, laughing as he watched Jo posing in front of the mirror. "I think this might be my last night as a blonde," the girl mused.

"No loss," Jennifer Brown commented, brushing her fingers through her own hair absent-mindedly.

Jo's cheeks turned pink. "A fortune-teller told Guitar Dude a beautiful brunette girl was coming into his life!"

Blonde Jennifer laughed. "So that's why he's not taking you out after the fight!"

"Oh, there's isn't going to be a fight," James told her quickly, smiling.

"Another fortune-teller?"

"So, James." Curly-haired Jennifer sat on the bed next to James. "You look very lovely tonight. Are these Kendall's clothes you're wearing?"

James smiled nervously. "They're a lot more attractive than mine. And he won't mind . . ."

"Well then, where is Dak taking you after the fight-that-isn't-going-to-be-a-fight?"

"Dak isn't taking me anywhere!"

"Aww, he's just looking good for us!" Jo cooed. "Such a sweetheart."

"No, not for you," James giggled. He blushed. "Can you girls keep a secret? Tonight is my wedding night!"

Blonde Jennifer sighed, looking at the others. "The poor thing is out of his mind!"

"I am!" James giggled. "Crazy!"

"Hmm, he might be," Jennifer Brown commented. "He looks somewhat different . . ."

"I do?"

"And I think he's up to something tonight!" Jennifer Small added.

"I am?"

"What's going on with you?" Jo demanded.

James's cheeks turned pink. "I just . . . I feel really pretty. And charming. And bright and bubbly and amazing!"

Jo scoffed. "He thinks he's in love," she commented to the others. "He's just insane!"

"It's because of a wonderful boy, Jo," James sighed happily.

Suddenly the door to the apartment opened, and a voice called into them. "James?"

"It's Dak," Blonde Jennifer squeaked. "The happy groom!"

"Shush," James scoffed.

"James!" Dak called.

"We're going," Jo said quickly, and the four girls ran out as Dak walked into the bedroom.

"Dak . . ." James got up and walked over to James, instantly concerned as he lightly touched the bruises on Dak's face. "You've been fighting."

"Yeah, I have." Dak looked at the floor, shame-faced. "I'm sorry."

"That's not like you. Why were you fighting?"

"I don't know why," Dak replied quietly. "It just . . . it happened so fast . . ."

"You need to wash up," James replied sweetly. "You know where the bathroom is—"

"In a minute. Um . . . James, at the fight . . ."

"There was no fight."

"There was."

"You're wrong!" James retorted.

"No, there was!" Dak looked very stressed out, and it really bothered James. "Nobody meant for it to happen . . ."

". . . Tell me."

"It's bad."

"Very bad?"

"You see, um . . ." Dak looked at James properly, lost for words.

"It might be easier if you say it fast," James said soothingly.

"Okay." Dak took a deep breath. "There was a knife . . . and Jett . . . and somehow a knife . . . I just—"

James quickly took his hand, suddenly overcome with panic. "What happened to Logan?!"

Dak stopped, looking at James with wide eyes. For the first time he noticed what James was wearing. He scowled and turned towards the door.

"Dak, is Logan alright?!" James asked urgently.

Dak turned around, snarling. "Logan _killed_ your _brother!_" Then he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

James stood there, eyes wide. "You're lying . . ."

Dak strode over to the dresser and grabbed Jett's gun from the drawer.

"You're lying, Dak!" James screamed, the apartment door slamming s second later. James burst into tears and collapsed on his knees but the bed, clasping his hands together and praying. "Please, please make it not be true . . . I'll do anything, please, please . . ."

"Jamie . . ."

James turned towards the window with a gasp. Logan was climbing in from the fire escape, with a torn shirt and a bloody lip. James screamed in rage, leaping up and pouncing at him. His fists pounded against Logan's chest as he sobbed angrily, "Killer, killer killer, killer—"

"I tried to stop it, I did try," Logan said quickly, holding James's hands still. "I don't know how it went wrong . . . I swear I didn't mean to hurt him, but Carlos . . . he was like my brother, and when Jett killed him—" James looked up, eyes wide. "—Jett didn't mean it either, I know he didn't! I'm so sorry James . . ."

"Just . . ." James wrapped his arms arund him, pressing up close. "Just stay with me . . ."

"I love you so much," Logan whispered, holding him back just as tightly. "We'll . . . we'll be alright. We're really together now . . ."

"But it's not us that's the problem!" James wept. "It's everything around us!"

"Then we'll find some place where nothing can get at us, not anyone or anything. I promise . . ."

"There's got to be someplace we can go . . . anywhere . . ."

"We'll find it. I promise you we will." Logan held James in his arms and sat on the bed. "I love you more than anything . . ."

"I feel the same about you, Logan." James sniffled, lying back on the bed and bringing Logan down with him. He kissed him softly, feeling safe with Logan's arms securely around him.

* * *

Tyler ran down the ugly and dark alleyway, turning and glancing over his shoulder, before giving a timid whistle. At first, there was no response. Then Kyle leaped over a fence and ran over to him.

"They got you yet?" he asked quickly.

"No, you?"

"Nope."

"Have you seen Logan?"

"Nobody has."

"Oh god . . ." Tyler glanced back at Kyle. "You been home yet?"

"Nope."

"He either."

"Just hiding around?"

"Yeah." Tyler paused. "Did you get a look at them? Carlos and Jett, at the fight . . ."

"Are you scared, Tyler?"

Tyler nodded slowly. "Yeah . . ."

"W'll, cut it out, alright?" Kyle told him, scolding. "You're making me scared, and that scares me!" A police whistle stopped him for a second. "Listen Tyler, last thing you ever do is let a cop know you're scared, got it?"

'Hey, you two!" Officer Bitters shouted.

Kyle dragged Tyler's sleeve, pulling him down the street. "Remember, play it big."

"Got it."

"Hey!" Officer Bitters ran over, raging. "I'll crack you two's skulls open if you punks don't stop when I whistle!"

"Sorry, Officer," Tyler replied casually. "We got twenty-twenty hearing."

"You wanna get hauled down to the station, punk?"

"Indeed not, sir."

Officer Bitters glared at him. "Alright, I'll make you two a little deal. I know you lot was fighting under the highway last night—"

"Sir, we was at the playground!" Kyle replied, looking surprised. "We like the playground. It keeps us deprived kids off the foul streets!"

"Okay, smartass, down to the station!" Officer Bitters strode towards him.

Tyler got down on all fours behind Officer Bitters, before Kyle laughed and pushed the policeman back so he fell flat on his back on the concrete. Then the two boys ran off in different directions, one singing a little tune to himself.

Ten minutes later, the two of them hopped over a fence and ran to where the rest of the Rush were gathered. "Did you see that fatass run?" Kyle laughed, turning to grin at Tyler. "Great job back there, kid."

"I hope you break it, fat boy!" Wayne shouted.

"Shh!" Beau said angrily. "He'll come and drag us to the station."

"I already been."

"Yeah. I have too. It's not fun."

"What happened?" Kyle asked, puzzled.

"A big fat nothing!" Wayne retorted. "Cops believe anything they read in the papers. To them we ain't human, we're scummy juvenilie delinquents. So that's what we give 'em."

"We've got our reasons, right?" Beau shrugged. "It's out upbringing! My parents didn't even wanna have me!"

Kyle chuckled. "My family are fucked up. But the truth is . . . I'm fucked up too, and I'm happy this way. I'm just a jerk!"

Tyler laughed. "We're all jerks! He can go fuck himself, he's a jerk too!"

"Hey!" The boys turned around to see Camille running towards them.

"Go wear a skirt," Wayne said dismissively, barely glancing at her.

"I got scabby knees. Listen—"

"Come on," Wayne said to the others. "We've gotta show the Wild that we're on top!"

"Can't do that if you don't know nothing—"

"Hold on." Beau turned to frown at Camille. "What do you know?"

Camille shrugged innocently, turning around. "I know I gotta go wear a skirt . . ."

"Hey, come on." Wayne grabbed her shoulder. "Tell us."

Camille turned around, smirking. "Well, I figured somebody oughta infiltrate the Wild territory and spy around. I'm very great with shadows, you know. I can slip in an out of them like wind through a fence—"

"Jesus, you're making the most of this," Kyle muttered.

"You bet your ass I am! Anyway. I heard Dak telling the Wild something about Logan, and Jett's bother. Then he said, 'If it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna get Logan.'"

"What did I tell you guys?" Wayne demanded angrily. "They just won't stop!"

"Easy, Wayne," Beau said quickly. "It's bad enough now."

"Yeah!" Tyler said quickly.

Wayne glared at them all. "You guys forgot? Logan came through for us, now we gotta find him and protect him from Dak!"

After a second, they all nodded.

"Ok, good! Beau, you cover the river. Kyle, head over to Gustavo's! Tyler, take the park! The rest of you can cover the back alleys!"

As the gang ran off in different directions, Camille eagerly asked, "What about me?"

"You get hold of the girls, send them out as liaison runners so we'll know who's found Logan and where." He smiled at her. ". . . You did good today, buddy."

Camille grinned. "Thanks."

* * *

James curled up against Logan's chest, smiling softly. The covers were thrown over them, keeping them warm. Logan was grinning down at him with more love and sincerity in his eyes than James had ever seen. "I love you so much." This time James was the first to speak.

"I love you too. So much more."

"J-James? James!"

James sat up suddenly, turning to Logan and whispering, "It's Kendall!"

"James?" Kendall knocked on the bedroom door. He sounded close to tears."Why are you locked in?"

"I didn't know it was locked," James replied, as the both of them hurried to pull their clothes on.

"Open the door. I need you . . ."

James immediately went to answer, only to have Logan quickly grab his arm and stop him. James turned to glance at him. "Now you're afraid too," he sad softly.

"What?"

"Nothing, Kendall! One moment!"

"Gustavo will help us," Logan whispered. "I'll get money for him, you meet me at his drugstore."

"Ok, I will. Now go, quickly!" James turned and called, "Coming, Kendall!" ss Logan climbed out of the window and disappeared.

As James opened the door he saw Kendall staring coldly at him. "Did you see Dak?" James prattled. "He was here before, but he left so angry I think maybe he—"

"Save it." Kendall was staring at th window, before turning around and glancing at the messy bed. He glared at James.

"Alright," James said steadily. "So now you know."

"And you still don't know!" Kendall snarled. "Logan is one of them! He killed your brother! Why can't you just forget about him?!"

"Kendall, I—"

"He's a murderer, James! He can't love, what are you doing with him?!"

James guessed that Kendall didn't know why Logan had killed Jett. And he wanted to tell him. But he could see Kendall had been crying, a lot. And he knew it would only make things worse for him. "You're wrong, Kendall . . ."

"Just wait and see, James! He'll murder your love, just like he murdered mine!"

"NO, KENDALL!" James stepped closer to him, frowning in determination. "That might be true for you, but it's not for me! You should know better! You were in love! Or at least, you say you were."

Kendall looked shocked, staring at him with wide eyes. His lips trembled.

James bit his lip, deciding to be a bit kinder. "Look, I get what you're saying, but it's just . . . it's not true. I love him, Kendall. And whether it's right or wrong, I can't help it. I'm his, and he's mine. There's nothing either of us can do about it really. I just . . . I just want to be with him forever." He looked down at Kendall, who was sitting on his bed and looking at the floor. He held out his hand and Kendall took it, getting to his feet.

James gently thumbed the tears away from Kendall's cheeks and said softly, "When you love someone that much, it doesn't matter if it's right or wrong. It's just . . . your life. You know that, don't you?"

Kendall nodded, sniffling as more tears slid down his cheeks. James hugged him gently, letting the blonde sob into his shoulder. He tried not to let any of his own tears escape.

Kendall suddenly pulled back, hurriedly drying his eyes before holding James's shoulders firmly. "Dak h-has a gun . . . he's sending the gang out to hunt for Logan—"

"No!" James pulled his shoes on, furious. "If he hurts Logan, if he touches him, I swear I'll—"

"You'll do what Logan did to Jett?" Kendall snapped.

"I love Logan," James replied helplessly, trying to make him understand.

"I know. I loved Jett." Kendall sniffled. "I . . . I still do. You have no idea how much it hurts . . ."

A knock on the door startled them both. "Anyone home?" Lieutenant Hawk called, before walking straight in anyway. Kendall and James walked out to greet him, neither of them smiling.

"Sorry to disturb you," Hawk said pleasantly. "Though I guess you're disturbed enough . . ."

Kendall gave him a death glare while James said quietly, "Yes. What are you doing here?"

"I just have a couple of questions—"

"Afterwards, please," James replied. "Later . . ."

"It'll only take a minute."

Kendall scowled. "Couldn't you wait until—"

"No!" Hawk snapped. He then smiled at James. "You were at the dance in the centre last night."

"Yes, I was."

"And your brother got in a heavy argument because you danced with the wrong boy. Who was that boy?"

"Just a moment." James turned to Kendall. "Kendall, my head is worse. Will you go to the drugstore and tell them what I need?"

"Don't you keep aspirin around?" Hawk asked.

"This is something special." James turned back to Kendall. "Will you go for me?"

After a moment or two, Kendall slowly asked, "Will I tell him to hold it for you until you come?"

James turned to Hawk. "Will I be long?"

"As long as it takes."

"Yeah, Kendall. Tell him I'll pick it up myself."

Kendall nodded, before hurrying out of the apartment. James turned back to Hawk. "Sorry. What was it you asked?"

"I didn't ask, I told you. There was an argument over a boy. Who was that boy?"

"Another boy from my hometown," James lied easily.

"And his name?"

"Devon."

* * *

Wayne walked into the drugstore, walking over to where the rest of his gang were sitting.

"Where's Logan?" Wayne asked, sitting down.

"Down in the cellar with Gustavo," Kyle replied. "We told Gus about Dak, he said he'd tell Logan."

Suddenly the shop bell rang, as Kendall walked in. The Rush all turned to stare at him as he walked in and towards the counter. He didn't look away as he said in a steady voice, "I'd like to see Gustavo."

"He ain't here," Wayne replied sullenly.

"Where is he?"

"The bank."

"The banks are closed at night. Where is he?"

Camille smirked. "Well, you know how skinny Gustavo is. He slipped in through the deposit slot. And got stuck halfway in."

"Which means there's no telling when he'll be back," Kyle added.

Kendall sighed, giving them a disgusted look before moving towards the cellar door.

"Hey!" Beau jumped in front of him. "Where are you going, princess?"

Kendall glared up at him. "Downstairs, to see Gustavo."

"We already told you, he ain't here," Wayne snapped, walking up behind him.

"I'd like to see for myself."

Beau grinned. "Please."

Kendall gritted his teeth, before taking a deep breath and saying, "Please . . ."

Beau chuckled, turning to smile at the others. "He's already doing what I tell him."

"Will you let me pass or not?" Kendall snarled.

"Ooh, someone's feisty," Kyle teased, poking Kendall's side.

"Listen, you—"

"We're listening," Wayne said softly, standing closer to him.

Kendall sighed. "I've got to give your friend a message. I've got to tell Logan—"

"He ain't here," Beau said.

"I know he is!"

"Who's the message from?"

"Never mind, it's nothing to do with you!"

"Oh, it couldn't be from Dak, could it?" Wayne asked, pushing his shoulder so he stumbled forward.

"Hey!" Kendall glared at him. "I want to stop Dak! I want to help!"

"Jett's toy wants to help?" Camille exclaimed, eyebrows raised. "Maybe he does have some feelings."

"Not much!" Wayne laughed, shoving Kendall again. "Jett's tramp!"

"Don't do that!"

"Jett's little whore!" Kyle yelled, pushing Kendall too. Beau, Wayne, Tyler and the rest of them joined in, shoving Kendall around between them, Camille standing on the sidelines and shouting with the rest of them.

"Two-bit whore!"

"Lying little bitch!"

"Skank!"

"Go back where you came from!"

"You mean the brothel?"

"Stop it!" Kendall shouted, trying to break free. He finally did and started towards the door. But when Wayne ran forward and pulled him back, he started screaming. "LET GO!"

Wayne laughed, throwing Kendall forward on top of Beau, who laughed triumphantly and held him tightly as he ripped the jacket off Kendall's shoulders. "Where're you going?"

"Let go!" Kendall screamed, struggling and crying as Wayne and two other gang members grabbed him and pushed him down on the floor, pinning him down firmly. When one of them unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to his knees, he started screaming louder. "N-no, please, NO!"

Kyle and Tyler held his legs still while Beau got down on his knees behind him. He laughed, running a hand down Kendall's backside. Kendall started sobbing and struggling harder, screaming as loud as he could.

"STOP IT!" Gustavo shouted, running out of the cellar. "What've you been doing now . . .?" He saw them all on top of Kendall. "GET AWAY FROM HIM, RIGHT NOW!"

They all did, silently, and Kendall was left lying on the floor, curled up and sobbing into his knees, body trembling. Gustavo picked up Kendall's jacket and walked over to him, holding it out and reaching to help him up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kendall struggled to his feet, pulling his jeans up again with shaking hands and grabbing his jacket off Gustavo. He pulled it on with shaking hands, stepping towards the door. He was trying not to cry, chest heaving with rage. "Jett was right," he snarled. "If one of you was bleeding in the street . . . I'd walk right by, and spit on you!" He turned to leave.

"Don't let him leave!" Kyle said quickly. "He'll tell Dak that Logan—"

"Let go, NOW!" Kendall shouted, shoving Wayne away from him. It was the anger, humiliation and fear that drove him to it. "I've got a mess for your little buddy. Tell that murderer, that James is never going to meet him! Because . . . because Dak found out, and sh-shot him!" Then he stormed out, slamming the door so hard that the stock on the shelves shook.

Gustavo turned to the gang, filling the stunned silence. "What does it take to get through to you?! When do you stop? You boys just . . . you boys make this world lousy!"

At last, Wayne replied quietly, "That's how we found it, Gus."

Gustavo gave an angry sigh. "Get out. Get out of here!"

They all walked out slowly, and Gustavo took a deep breath before getting some money from the register and hurrying back down to the cellar.

Logan was sitting on a box, humming to himself and smiling. "Hey, Gus," he grinned. "You make a big sale?"

"No, no I didn't . . ." Gustavo shut his eyes for a second.

Logan took the money from his hand. "Thanks. I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"Forget that . . ."

"No, I won't. I couldn't! Gustavo, d'you know what me and James are gonna do in the country? We're gonna get married for real and adopt kids and name them all after you, even the girls! And when you come to visit—"

"WAKE UP, LOGAN!"

Logan gasped. "Gus . . .?"

"Yeah, that's the only way to get through to you, idn't it? To bust like a hot-water pipe!"

"Gustavo, what's—"

"Why do you live like there's a war on?!" He took a breath. "Why . . . why do you kill?"

"Gus, I told you how it happened. James understands. Why can't you?"

"I'm not like you, Logan. I've never had a James . . ."

"Well, I have." Logan smiled. "And I'll tell you one thing. Even if it only lasts from one night to the next, it's worth the world."

"That's all it did last."

Logan turned to stare at him. ". . . what?"

"That was no customer upstairs just now. That was Kendall." He shook his head at the memory of what he'd seen. "James is dead. Dak found out about you too, and shot him . . ."

Logan stared at him, completely stunned. "N-no . . ."

Gustavo held out his arms, but Logan got up and ran from the cellar.

Gustavo sat with his head in his hands, ony, able to imagine what was going to come. _I guess I've failed . . ._

* * *

It was midnight. The street was almost deserted. Almost.

"Dak!" Logan called, running down the street. "DAK! COME ON, GET ME TOO!"

"Logan?"

Logan spun around, searching the dim street for who spoke. "Who's that?"

"It's me! Camille!" Camille darted out of the shadows, running over to him with a stricken look on her face.

"Get outta here," Logan said quietly, before turning and shouting again. "HEY, DAK! Come get me, damn you!"

"Logan, what are you doing?!"

"I said get out of here!" Logan snarled. "DAK!"

"Look, maybe if you and me just—"

Logan turned around and shoved her back. "It's not playing anymore! Can't any of you get that?!"

"But the gang—"

"You're a girl, be a girl! Beat it, right now!" He waited until she turned and walked away quickly before turning back and shouting louder. "DAK! I'M CALLING FOR YOUR DAK, THERE'S NOBODY BUT ME, COME ON!" He stopped to catch his breath, tearless sobs catching in this throat. "I'm waiting for you . . . please, Dak . . ."

"Logan."

Logan spun around at the familar voice. He gasped as he saw a brunette boy walking towards him, lighting up slightly under a streelamp. "J-James . . .?"

"Logan," James smiled, walking towards him.

James ran towards him, diving into his arms right before a gunshot rang out.

"NO!"

Kendall ran out onto the street, seeing every other resident follow him, towards the middle of the road, under a flickering street lamp. He gasped in horror. Logan was kneeling on the ground, trembling and sobbing as he held James close to him. James was shivering weakly, blood seeping through a wound in his chest. Dak was standing near them, a gun in his hand. He looked completely shell-shocked.

"You IDIOT!" Kendall stormed over to him, shoving him angrily. "What the fuck did you do?!"

"I d-didn't mean to," Dak stuttered. His eyes were wide and his face was paper white. "I w-wasn't aiming for . . . I mean . . . I just . . . oh my god . . ." He ran a hand through his hair, completely distraught.

Kendall decided to just deal with him later, turning to look down at James and Logan.

"I'm sorry," James was whispering as Logan held him in his arms. "I didn't believe hard enough . . ."

"You believed long enough," Logan whispered shakily, holding his hand. "And that's okay."

"Not here . . ." James shivered weakly. "They won't let us be . . ."

"Then well get away," Logan whispered, brushing James's hair from his damp forehead. "I promise. You and me, always . . ." Trying not to let James see him cry too hard, he squeezed his hand and added softly, "Just hold my hand . . . I'll take you there, you're safe now . . ."

James's eyes had already shut, his body completely still. Carefully laying his lover on the ground, Logan gently kissed his forehead, before breaking out and sobbing. The others watched around him, not knowing what to do.

"Dak!" Logan turned to Dak desperately, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Kill me too! Please Dak!"

Dak just stared at him, eyes wide.

"Please, I'm begging you!" Logan wailed, kneeling in front of him and clasping his hands together. "Please . . . I c-can't live without him, I can't . . ."

When Dak still didn't move, Logan turned and pleased to the next closest person. Kendall. "Kendall, please!" he sobbed. "Please, please . . ."

Kendall snatched the gun out of Dak's limp hand. But as he turned to stare down at Logan, he kept his arm down. "You killed Jett." His voice was cold, void of emotion. "I'm never going to see him again, because of you. I don't owe you anything."

Sniffling, Logan nodded. "I know . . ."

_BANG!_

Everyone gasped as Logan's body dropped next to James's, a gunshot wound in his temple. Kendall stood above him, holding the gun with shaking hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a member or two of the Rush moving forward. They obviously weren't happy with what he had done.

Honestly, neither was he.

"Stay back," he said coldly, not even glancing at them. He turned to Dak. "So is that how easy it is to fire this gun? By pulling this little trigger here?" He held up the gun and pointed it right at Dak's forehead.

Lucy gasped. "Kendall, what the—"

"How many bullets are left, Dak?" Kendall demanded, eyes hard and cold. "Enough for you? Well, are there?!" Then he turned and pointed it at Beau. "And you, you disgusting scum?! And you, Lucy? And you, and you, and all of you?!" Spinning wildly with the gun in his hands, he started screaming. "WE KILLED THEM! And Jett, and C-Carlos . . . all this ever is, it's just killing!" Chest heaving, his eyes fell on Logan and James's bodies. "And look. Now I've killed too . . . I can fucking kill now, because I fucking HATE now!"

He pointed it straight at Dak again, "TELL ME, DAK! How many of you can I kill? How many can I kill, and still have a b-bullet left for me . . .?"

Trembling, he raised the gun and pressed it to his own forehead.

"NO!"

"LET GO!" Kendall screamed, sobbing and kicking as Wayne and Dak grabbed his arms, Kyle snatching the gun and throwing it across the ground. "G-give it back to me, GIVE IT BACK!"

Dak draped his jacket over Kendall's shoulders, trying to stop him shaking. But all it did was cause Kendall to let out another wail of despair and cling onto Dak's shoulders, sobbing into his chest.

"Shh," Dak said softly. "Just let go, it's okay . . ."

"It's never gonna be okay, you asshole," Kendall sniffled, trying to control this unbearable outbreak of emotions.

"What the heck happened here?"

Officer Bitters and Lieutenant Hawk were running over, eyes wide. Gustavo followed them, shaking his head and turning away when he saw James and Logan. He clasped his hands together, praying silently.

As Bitters and Hawk made their way towards the bodies, Kendall screamed in rage and fell to his knees, lying over the lovers as if to hide them away. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM! Don't f-fucking come near them! You've done enough already . . ." He dissolved into sobs again and lay his head on James's chest, clinging onto his bloody shirt. "I'm so, so sorry," he wept. "I didn't want you to hurt like this, I'm so sorry . . ."

"They're not hurt anymore, Kendall," Dak told him gently, pulling him up to stand again. "They're at peace now. They can . . . they can be together . . ." He sniffed, but tried not to let any tears fall. Kendall was in a bad enough state as it was. Something inside him must've just snapped.

Dak let go of him and pushed him towards Lucy and the other girls, who immediately held him close, kissing his cheeks and drying his eyes. As he tried to calm down, he saw out of the corner of his eye, the strangest thing begin to happen. Wayne and Kyle walked forward, pulling Beau and anther member of the Rush with them. And Dak did the same, pulling three guys along behind him. They all looked at each other for a second, as if some secret message passed between them. Then Beau and Kyle went to pick up James's body, two members of the Wild helping them, while the other four picked up Logan.

Then, holding each other's shoulders for support, they began walking down the street, one behind the other. It resembled a funeral march, and immediately the others lined up after them, waking in twos and threes with their hands clasped together. Some were praying, some were humming little songs quietly to themselves. Lucy and Jennifer took Kendall with them, arms wrapped around him as he cried silently.

Gustavo, drying his eyes, turned to Bitters and Hawk and said quietly, "I don't think there's any need for you here. Like the boy said, there's been enough. Goodnight."

He walked down the street after the procession, humming his favourite hymn softly to himself.

_There's a place for us..._

_A time and place for us..._

_Hold my hand and we're halfway there..._

_Hold my hand and I'll take you there..._

_Somehow, someday, somewhere . . ._

"Hey, you cheated!"

Laughing, Carlos ran after Logan and tripped him up, before kicking the soccer ball down the field and chasing after it. Logan got up and brushed down his knees, turning and smiling over at James. James smiled back, waving at him and blowing a kiss. Sitting on the grass beside him, Jett rolled his eyes. "Please don't do that, it kind of sickens me."

"Payback," James teased, sticking his tongue out at him. "It's your turn to be disgusted."

Jett elbowed James in the side, chuckling fondly. "I'll get you back eventually, for you're . . . getting me back . . ."

James laughed, getting up and walking down the hill, onto the smooth and clean paved path. This place was so fresh and clear. So peaceful, and free. As he stood on the path and took a deep breath, something caught his eye. He saw a boy walking down the path towards him, very slowly and looking around as if he'd never been here before.

It was Kendall. He was wearing a a tattered pair of jeans and a t-shirt, with bare feet and a plastic medical bracelet around his wrist. But he looked healthy. James supposed it was because this place could heal anything.

"Hey!" James shouted, waving at him. "Over here!"

Kendall looked up to finally see him standing there, and his face lit up in amazement.

"James, what are you staring at . . .?" Jett walked over, standing next to him and gasping when he saw. "K-Kendall . . .?"

James nodded, sniffling. "Yeah . . ."

"It hasn't been that long. A week or two at most." Jett bit his lip. "Do you think he . . .?"

"Maybe. But he's probably better off here, with us."

Then Kendall was there, and leaping into Jett's arms with a cry of joy. "Oh my god, J-Jett . . ."

"Hey, don't cry," Jett smiled, holding him close and kissing his forehead. "It's okay now . . . I missed you so much . . ."

"I missed you more, you have no idea," Kendall sniffled, clinging onto him. Jett tried not to look at the scars just visible under the bracelet. But they were already fading, and he knew they would be completely gone soon.

"I have no idea?!" Jett laughed, pointing towards Carlos. "I had to spend a whole day alone with him!"

"I resent that," Carlos joked, poking him in the side. "Watch your mouth, Stetson."

On an empty street in LA, five angels hover side by side. In a place of peace, where nothing can touch them. But they've touched everything around them.

Not a single battle is fought again.

_It all began tonight, I saw you and the world went away..._

_Good night, sleep well and when you dream, dream of me . . ._

_Make of our lives one life..._

_Day after day, one life..._

_Now it begins, now we start, one hand, one heart . . ._

_Even death won't part us now. _

**So, if people don't get it, what's meant to be at the end is kind of the place where Logan and James can be together. And Jett and Carlos and Kendall are there too, because it's just heaven. I'll leave you decide for yourself how Kendall died.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
